


Reglas de convivencia

by Leviriet



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviriet/pseuds/Leviriet
Summary: Penny había puesta una regla muy clara y específica en la casa. Y Baz solo está a la espera de que Snow deje de ser tan buen amigo con ella.





	Reglas de convivencia

No es como si Baz odiara a Penny. Eso había quedado atrás, en la época de Watford, cuando ni siquiera se atrevía a intercambiar palabras con Simon Snow a menos que fueran insultos y maldiciones.

De hecho congeniaba bastante bien con ella. En un principio no se había percatado, pero fue el mismísimo Snow quien se lo hizo notar. Cómo habían resuelto el asunto del Insidioso Humdrum, en sus opiniones «políticas» sobre la magia, además de que a ambos les encantaba tomarle el pelo a Snow, y a él lo exasperaba que se unieran en su contra.

A veces podía ser algo... intensa. Pero con el tiempo, se había ido acostumbrando a sus preguntas indiscretas y a las competencias de quién tenía la última palabra. Podría dejarle ganar si quisiera, pero lo cierto era que le divertía ver lo enfadada que se ponía cuando discrepaban en una alguna cuestión.

Sin embargo...

Bueno, a veces deseaba que Snow tuviera la casa para sí solo. Penny trataba de ignorar las muestras de afecto entre ambos, y aún así, había un punto en el que ella se sentía obligada a recordarles de su existencia. Como si Baz no recordara que la chica estaba allí, a menos de unos metros de distancia.

De hecho, Snow también la tenía bastante presente.

Porque Penny les daba cierta privacidad de vez en cuándo, cuando no los estaba bombardeando a preguntas u obligando a Simon a que aprendiera a cocinar con sus propias manos. En aquellas ocasiones, donde quedaban a solas, Baz sabía que había un límite que no podían cruzar.

—Le prometí a Penny que no lo haríamos estando ella en casa.

Baz en su momento lo había comprendido. A él tampoco le habría agradado que de pronto Penny apareciera con su novio, Micah, y tuviera que oírlos teniendo intimidad al otro lado de la casa. Por supuesto, Baz corría con la suerte de que Micah vivía del otro lado del Océano Antártico, y nunca tendría que sufrir aquello.

El problema era que las veces que Penny no estaba en su casa, tampoco lo estaba Snow. Ambos tenían horarios de estudio que cumplir, y Snow se había puesto en la labor de buscar trabajo entre los Normales. Baz le había sugerido meterse a un Burger King donde podría robarse hamburguesas para saciar su hambre insaciable. Por supuesto, Snow le había dicho que nunca robaría de su propio trabajo, pero sus ojos habían brillado ante la idea de obtener comida gratis.

Ese chico, en verdad.

Tampoco era opción llevárselo a su casa. Desde que se había esparcido el chisme de que el hijo de la ex directora Pitch no solo era homosexual, y como además se había puesto en pareja con el mismísimo Simon Snow (ex Elegido), los padres de Baz se habían vuelto más reacios a las visitas del muchacho a su casa. Baz estaba seguro de que era su propio padre quien mandaba a sus hermanastras a interrumpirlos cada vez que querían encerrarse en la habitación.

Era increíble. Había soñado durante toda su vida con estar junto a Snow, y ahora que eran pareja, no podían permitirse más que unos besos y un poco de manoseo.

Y no era suficiente. Nunca lo era.

Baz quería todo de Snow. Cada centímetro del muchacho. Le pertenecían, al fin y al cabo, ¿por qué no podía actuar a su antojo?

Una cola picuda lo golpeó en la nariz, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad.

Baz se rascó donde Snow lo había golpeado, y lo miró ceñudo.

—¿Qué pasa? —le soltó.

Snow lo observaba con curiosidad.

—Más bien a ti qué te pasa —murmuró, sin querer levantar demasiado la voz—, estás con esa cara desde hace rato.

Baz no sabía a qué cara se refería. Con la que había nacido, quizás.

—¡Shhh! —los chitó Penny, sin separar los ojos de la pantalla.

Estaban los tres sentados en la pequeña sala de estar. Simon y Baz compartían el sillón más incómodo de la existencia, mientras que Penny había optado por quedarse sentada sobre la alfombra, pegada a la mesita ratonera. Habían puesto una película para pasar el rato luego de haber cenado. (Baz había salido a cazar antes de unirse a comer alimentos de humano y/o mago con Snow y Penny, por lo que había quedado sumamente lleno). Como no habían podido comprar un televisor, usaron la laptop que Penny había traído desde su casa, y acabaron por elegir El Código Enigma, que Baz no la conocía, pero de haber sabido sobre ella, hubiera preferido cualquier otra cosa que no lo hiciera relacionar todo a su vida.

Por supuesto, la película la había elegido Snow. Estaba en una especie de etapa de autodescubrimiento donde le interesaban todas las películas de temática LGBT, y para esas alturas, Baz estaba seguro de que su novio había visto todas las estrenadas en aquella década.

A Penny le había parecido buena opción. Tenía un trasfondo histórico muy importante, y solía engancharse con las tramas desarrolladas durante ambas guerras mundiales Normales.

Baz había perdido noción del tiempo. Podían haber pasado tanto diez minutos como las dos horas que duraba la película, pero como aún no había terminado, supuso que no había pasado tanto tiempo.

Cuando observó la pantalla, se dio cuenta de que la historia había tomado un giro trágico. Y a Baz no podía importarle menos. No cuando tenía a Snow tan cerca, con sus hombros pegados y las rodillas rozándose en los costados.

Snow aún lo observaba, esperando una explicación, aunque no se animaba a pedirla en voz alta por miedo a que Penny le echara algún hechizo con el que le hiciera callar la boca.

Baz sentía que estaba ardiendo, irónicamente. Había dejado su mente volar demasiado. Más de lo que debía permitirse estando cerca de Simon Snow. Sentía un hormigueo bajando por su estómago, y estaba demasiado consciente de la piel de Snow, dorada, de sus lunares salpicando su cuerpo formando trazos como constelaciones. También era consciente de las alas carnosas que se estaban contraídas en su espalda, aplastadas contra el sillón. Se preguntó si su a su novio le incomodaba aquella posición, pero lo cierto era que lucía bastante relajado.

Dejó su mano descansar en el muslo de Snow. Este lo miró, sorprendido, pero Baz esquivó su mirada. Quería que pareciera un gesto cariñoso, inocente, pero al sentir la pierna caliente del muchacho, el pantalón de jean ciñéndose a su cuerpo, sintió que no podía dejar su mano quieta en aquel lugar.

Con sus ojos fijos en la película (y en Penny, vigilando que no volteara), fue dejando que sus dedos se pasearan por la pierna de Snow. El chico se tensó, y Baz se dio cuenta de que había dejado de respirar por un momento. El vampiro se relamió los labios, y dio un apretón sobre la tela de jean. Snow tragó ruidosamente.

Baz repitió el apretón varias veces, sin ser capaz de resistirse. Podía sentir a Snow derritiéndose a su lado, y como su respiración se volvía algo agitada. El pecho le subía y bajaba irregularmente. Baz se atrevió a enfrentar su mirada cuando la mano de Snow colocó la suya sobre la de él, creyendo que para detenerlo.

Baz supuso que aquello terminaba allí, y que sería lo máximo a lo que podría aspirar por aquella vez, hasta que la mano de Simon lo tomó con firmeza, y lo acompañó en su movimiento, lentamente, subiendo y bajando por sus muslos. Pero no se detuvo allí. Dejó que la mano de Baz abarcara aún más espacio, y la fue acercando a su entrepierna, tomando por sorpresa al chico. Tuvo un momento de duda, donde no se creyó capaz de hacer aquello a espaldas de Penelope, pero cuando se dijo a sí mismo que daba igual y estuvo a punto de colocar sus dedos por encima de la tela en aquella zona, ella soltó un grito que fue una mezcla de sorpresa y horror, y los hizo separarse automáticamente.

—¡Simon! ¿Por qué tenías que elegir la película más triste en la historia de la existencia?

Ninguno de los dos se había percatado (obviamente), pero Penelope no dejaba de llorar. Era la escena final, donde el protagonista se reencontraba con su amiga y ex—mujer, la única persona que le quedaba, y donde se mostraba el estado decadente del sujeto, que era obligado a tomar «medicina» para controlar sus impulsos homosexuales. Por Merlín, Penelope tenía razón. Era una historia increíblemente triste y devastadora. Agradecía no verla con sus padres, o podrían tomar el ejemplo equivocado y someterlo a dicha tortura.

Todos los deseos carnales de Baz que hasta hacía un momento no habían hecho más que ascender, se dieron de golpe contra el suelo con los créditos finales, donde aclaraban que la historia había sido real, y mencionaban la muerte del protagonista, Alan Turing.

A Baz se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

A veces deseaba que sus emociones hubieran muerto consigo cuando lo habían convertido en vampiro. Le parecía extraño que no hubiera ocurrido, de hecho.

Simon parecía en estado de shock. Era difícil decir si estaba por ponerse a llorar o no, pero era claro que la historia lo había terminado afectando, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos le habían dado la atención que se merecía. Simon se inclinó hacia Penny, y apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica, que comenzaba a calmarse y buscaba una de las servilletas para secar su rostro.

—Creo que necesito un kilo de helado para sentirme mejor.

Ambos muchachos rodaron los ojos. Ya estaba de vuelta, buscando chantajearlos.

Simon se alejó de ella y en esa ocasión se recostó sobre el lado izquierdo de Baz. El vampiro posó su brazo sobre el hombro de su novio, obviando sus alas, abrazándolo y acercándolo un poco más a él. Penelope fue a buscar un vaso de agua y mientras iba hacia la cocina podían oírla alzando la voz:

—No puedo creer que no hayan soltado ni una sola lágrima. Es decir, debería afectarlos aún más a ustedes que a mí, cielos —dijo a toda velocidad—. ¡Simon, quedas vetado en lo que respecta a las elecciones de películas! ¡De por vida!

El rubio la miró horrorizado. Sabía que una vez que Penny tomaba decisiones como aquella, no las olvidaría.

—Tienes que estar bromeando —soltó, perplejo—. ¿Acaso no te gustó la película?

—Amé cada puto segundo —dijo con total seriedad—, pero prefiero sufrir cuando yo quiera, y con películas que yo elija, ¿de acuerdo?

Ambos asintieron, aunque por parte de Baz no hacía falta. Casi nunca le dejaban elegir qué película o serie empezar, alegando que él solo era el invitado y no tenía ninguna clase de poder en aquella casa. Por lo tanto, el entretenimiento cinematográfico en aquel sitio quedaba delegado a Penelope y nadie más que ella. Lo cual era una completa lástima, porque era seguro que les haría ver las películas más soporíferas de la historia.

—¿Entonces? —dijo ella, acercándose nuevamente al sofá. Los chicos no se habían separado el uno del otro, sabiendo que no pasaba nada de malo con un simple abrazo.

—¿Entonces qué? —repitió Simon, habiendo perdido el hilo de la conversación.

—¿Van a pedir ese helado?

Baz quiso echarse a reír, pero no sabía cómo sería interpretado. Lo cierto es que le divertía ver a Simon y Penny encabronados. No por cuestiones serias, claramente. Pero era tan común verlos congeniar durante las veinticuatro horas del día, que verlos discrepar de vez en cuando le recordaba que lo de ellos no era una amistad idealizada. Era una relación real. Y perfecta con sus puntos buenos y defectos. Le hacía sentirse mejor consigo mismo, y con todas las diferencias que encontraba entre él y Snow.

—¿Puedes por favor dejar de aprovecharte de la billetera sobrecargada de mi novio, Penny?

Lo cierto era que Baz ni siquiera traía su billetera consigo, pero prefirió no mencionar el detalle.

—Eres un fastidio, Snow.

La muchacha enfiló hacia la puerta de su cuarto. Dio varias zancadas hasta ella, pisando fuerte y mostrándose enfadada.

A veces podía ser una chiquilina, pero Baz trataba de ignorar los berrinches de la muchacha. Él podía ser demasiado dramático en ocasiones, y Penelope solía dejarlo pasar. Al menos la mayoría de las veces.

—Baz, nos vemos —dijo antes de entrar a su cuarto.

—Hasta luego, Penny —se despidió el muchacho, y luego ambos jóvenes oyeron la puerta cerrarse, y la chica dando vueltas por su habitación.

Ninguno de los dos se movió en un principio. Simon bostezó, y Baz supuso que ya era hora de volverse a su casa. Tenía un largo viaje, sí, pero no le importaba echarle unos cuantos hechizos a su auto para llegar en una horario medianamente aceptable. Nunca le habían hecho mucho problema por sus horarios de llegada a su casa, pero prefería que su familia ignorara sus horas de llegada y a su vez, que no le acribillaran a preguntas al cruzar la puerta de entrada.

—No estuvo mal —dijo Baz, refiriéndose a la película, por supuesto.

—¿Eso crees? —dijo Simon, agrandando sus ojos. Su cuerpo se alejó un poco del abrazo de su novio, pero con la intención de poder voltearse a verle el rostro.

—Es decir, sí, era extremadamente triste —admitió Baz—, pero creo que fue bastante educativa.

—Era triste —concordó Simon, mirándolo fijamente. Parecía meditabundo, y curiosamente, a Baz no le parecía que en aquel momento el chico se viera especialmente afectado por la película. Sus ojos lo atrapaban, y sentía que sus sentidos se aguzaban, y no podía bajar la guardia con Snow. Nunca podría—. Aunque también estoy más caliente que la mierda.

Carajo, Baz no se esperaba eso.

Y aunque el final de la película lo había desmotivado completamente, el que Snow dijera aquello, y que además maldijera (era una de sus cosas favoritas), lo habían encendido más rápido que cualquier flama.

Como si estuvieran coordinados, Baz rodeó por la cintura su brazo en torno a Snow, y este se dejó agarrar y acercarse hasta quedar encima del regazo de Baz. Ambos podían percatarse de la necesidad del otro. Las manos de Baz recorrieron desde la cintura de Snow hasta el centro de su espalda, pasando luego por sus hombros, el pecho, y luego, fueron recorriendo el borde de su camisa, jugando con sus dedos sobre el estómago plano del rubio.

A Snow le encantaba. Las manos de Baz eran heladas, y le enviaban escalofríos a todo el cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo le causaba un placer indescriptible sentir los dedos gélidos de su novio recorrer su piel, a veces rozándolo, otras tomándolo con fuerza, reclamando su cuerpo, obligándolo a moverse encima suyo, restregándose contra él, una y otra vez.

Simon enterró sus manos entre el cabello largo de Baz, despeinándolo, tironeando de vez en cuando de sus mechones negros. Tenía el rostro de su novio demasiado cerca, y podía ver con detalle su tono de piel pálido, sus ojos oscuros mirándolo con deseo, al borde del delirio. Le encantaba, y lo que era en consecuencia, le ponía aún más. Dejaba que su cintura se moviera a su antojo por encima de la otra, como una pequeña danza que estaba despertando a ambos mucho más de lo planeado.

Simon decidió romper la distancia entre los labios suyos y los de Baz. Primero con un beso corto. Luego con un beso húmedo, de esos en donde no se sabe cómo van a acabar, si con los labios ilesos o con mordidas y sangre de por medio. (Baz nunca lo haría, por supuesto, por miedo a cometer una idiotez). Simon usó la lengua como sabía que a su novio le gustaba, recorriendo toda su boca, por dentro y por fuera. Dio un pequeño pellizco con sus dientes a los labios del muchacho, y luego fue besándole las mejillas, el cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas en su hombro.

(Baz se fastidiaría muchísimo al encontrar aquellas marcas en cuanto se viera al espejo).

(Snow lo había confirmado: Los vampiros sí re reflejaban frente a los espejos).

Baz estaba gruñendo, lo cual hacía sonreír al muchacho con orgullo. Sin embargo, la sonrisita socarrona desapareció en cuanto sintió las manos del otro sujetándole el trasero, por debajo de donde nacía su cola sobrenatural y picuda, clavándole las uñas a través de la tela de jean. Snow deseó estar desvestido en aquel momento.

Snow siguió besándole el cuello mientras se dejaba tocar, sintiendo cómo la pelvis de Baz ascendía y se movía contra la suya, haciéndolo temblar, y desear aún más.

Porque no era suficiente. Necesitaba más. Muchísimo más.

Snow comenzó a desabrocharse el botón de sus jeans, y Baz lo miró sorprendido, pero prefirió no decir nada. Lo estaba disfrutando, después de todo.

El rubio terminó por bajarse los pantalones junto a su ropa interior hasta la rodilla, sin atreverse a desvertirse por completo. Baz quiso reírse de la urgencia de su novio, pero le encantaba que estuviera tan desesperado, y que buscara primero la confirmación física antes que la verbal.

Simon Snow era un completo desastre. Y estaba perdidamente enamorado del lío de persona que era.

—Baz, ¿podrías...?

No hacía falta que completara la frase. Simon se mantuvo arrodillado delante de Baz, con sus piernas aún sobre el sillón, y este otro solo tuvo que acostarse un poco más abajo, con la cintura colgando del sillón. Aunque se encontrara en una posición un tanto incómoda, Baz comenzó primero a masajear con su mano el miembro de Simon. Estaba completamente erecto, y si bien Baz ya lo había supuesto, le sorprendía tener la evidencia física frente a sus ojos.

Cuando sintió los dedos de Snow enterrándose nuevamente entre sus cabellos, Baz decidió ir directo al grano, y comenzó a pasar la punta de su lengua a lo largo del pene de su novio. Las piernas le temblaron, y se sujetó con más fuerza a los cabellos de Baz, pidiéndole más, a pesar de que aquel juego lo estuviera volviendo loco. Porque era demasiado agradable. Era una leve caricia húmeda, delicada, y sin embargo se sentía tan bien.

Entonces Baz se metió el miembro a su boca, y Simon lamentó haberse colocado de rodillas, porque estaba seguro de que no aguantaría en aquella posición. Se desplomaría. No podría. Porque la boca de Baz lo estaba llevando a un plano fuera de la realidad, y el corazón le latía a mil y si no le daba un ataque ahí mismo, entonces tendría el orgasmo de su vida.

Pero entonces oyeron ruido en la habitación de Penny.

«Mierda, Penny».

Simon se apartó inmediatamente de la boca de su novio, dejándolo completamente perplejo. Por un segundo creyó que había hecho algo mal (¿quizás sus colmillos lo habían arruinado?), pero entonces detectó la mirada preocupada de Snow hacia la puerta cerrada de su amiga, de donde por suerte no salía ni había salido hasta el momento.

Snow se acomodó los pantalones.

Carajo, Baz realmente lo estaba disfrutando. Era la primera vez que degustaba el sabor de su novio, y le había parecido magnífico. Pero no le había dedicado el tiempo que le habría gustado, y al ver la actitud avergonzada de su novio, supuso que allí se acababan sus chances de debutar aquella noche.

Al menos lo había pasado bien, se dijo.

—Lo siento —dijo Snow, al percatarse de la mirada desanimada de su novio. Tomó asiento a su lado, así como habían estado minutos atrás, cuando Penelope aún no se había encerrado en su cuarto—, podría salir en cualquier momento, ir al baño o lo que sea. No podemos hacerlo aquí.

Baz admitía que la idea de hacerlo en el sillón contribuía a su calentura, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto bajo aquellas circunstancias. (Bueno, sí, podía hechizar la puerta de la habitación de Penelope, pero Snow se habría cabreado bastante por eso). Así que contempló sus opciones: Decirle que no pasaba nada, y marcharse con aquella erección a tomar el auto e irse a su casa, o...

—¿Prefieres que me vaya? —cuestionó entonces, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

Podía sentir la mirada de Snow sobre la suya, pero no quería ver la respuesta en ellos. Para qué mentir, lo asustaba. Había comenzado a pensar que tal vez Snow no quería aquello. Es decir, tener sexo con un hombre. Estaba seguro de que lo había hecho con su ex, Agatha, pero nunca habían hablado del tema en sí, y no quería que sus temores se confirmaran.

Snow seguía sin responder, y Baz suspiró, resignado.

Quizás ya era hora de volver a casa, y a la realidad de una vez por todas.

Pero entonces la mano de Snow lo sujetó del mentón, obligándolo a verlo. Era una mirada cargada de fiereza, con un destello animal en sus ojos. Baz se sintió un poco intimidado por ello, y quiso mirar a otro lado, pero le era imposible. El rostro de Snow, lleno de lunares, era hipnótico, imposible de pasar por alto.

¿Cómo negarse a Simon Snow, después de todo?

El rubio le comió la boca. No esperó a que Baz dijera o hiciera algo. Tan solo actuó. Beso cada rincón de los labios, y le apretó el mentón sin darse cuenta que estaba aplicando más fuerza de la necesaria; Baz lo ignoró. Se dejó besar en los primeros segundos, pero luego le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión que Snow demostraba.

Se separaron un poco después para tomárselo con calma, siendo que Penélope aún podía salir de su cuarto sin aviso previo. Cuando Simon volvió a respirar con tranquilidad, tanteó la mano de Baz y dijo:

—¿Vamos a mi cuarto?

Baz no tuvo siquiera que decir que sí. Pero dentro suyo lo gritaba, en un alarido agónico. Era lo rogaba cada parte de su cuerpo, lo que anhelaban sus sentidos. Quería hacerlo de una vez. Hacerlo con Simon Snow, simplemente.

El rubio tampoco esperó la confirmación de su novio. Sin soltarle la mano, lo guió hasta su cuarto, a pesar de que Baz ya se supiera el camino de memoria. Tan solo tenían que cruzar la sala, y pasando la puerta del cuarto de Penny (y separados por el baño), estaba la habitación de Snow. No tenía nada que ver al cuarto que compartían en Watford, donde los muebles eran enormes y antiguos y de un valor que Snow no podía permitirse, y que tampoco le interesaba lo suficiente. A diferencia de la familia de Primm, no ostentaba los lujos. Tenía un escritorio de madera pintado de negro, una cama de plaza y media con sábanas de color crema. Era un tanto monocromático viéndolo desde cierta perspectiva, pero a Baz no podía importarle menos. Snow le pedía consejo en cuanto a la decoración, ya que las paredes eran blancas y estaban desnudas. No sabía si pintar un patrón en ellas, o colgar fotos o cosas por el estilo. En lo único en lo que realmente había ayudado su novio, había sido en una foto con marco que Snow había colocado en su escritorio. Encima de la cajonera había unas cuántas plantas sin regar, y hartas fotos de Penny y él que la muchacha había colocado. (Porque si había una sola foto de él y su novio, entonces tenía que haber el décuple de fotos de él y su mejor amiga).

En cuánto cerraron la puerta, ambos quedaron en un silencio inoportuno, aún mirándose mutuamente. Snow se percató de que los ojos de Baz parecían hambrientos, y por un segundo temió que no se hubiera alimentado lo suficiente anteriormente. Pero entonces la mano del muchacho se acercó a él, hasta que el pulgar reposó en su labio inferior, acariciándolo, y mirándolo con deleite. Baz podía percatarse cómo su manzana de adán subía y bajaba de un segundo al otro, y el pulso del muchacho se aceleró.

Al igual que él, estaba nervioso.

Y es que ninguno de los dos quería meter la pata, dicho en forma clara. Pero el instinto los fue guiando poco a poco, obligando a Simon a dar el primer paso. Rodeó a Baz con sus brazos descansando por encima de sus hombros, y pegó su propia espalda a la puerta, aplastando las alas y la cola, pidiéndole en voz muda que lo besara.

El vampiro entendió el mensaje al instante. Se acercó a sus labios, y lo besó primero con delicadeza, haciéndole perder los nervios. Pero entonces el tacto se volvió más insistente. Sus cuerpos se fueron pegando más y más. Simon ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando tomó las manos de Baz y las llevó hasta su trasero, pidiendo por más.

Baz aprovechó su fuerza y levantó a Snow en el aire, dejándolo colgado de él por encima de su cintura. Debía admitir que era un poco pesado, más aún con esas alas que le habían crecido, pero al tenerlo apoyado contra la puerta, evitaba que se escapara de sus brazos. Entonces lo llevó hasta la cama, cayendo él primero sentado, y Snow desplomándose encima suyo, con sus rulos cubriendo los ojos de Baz. El muchacho le tiró los cabellos hacia atrás, y dejó que Snow le besara en los labios, jugando con sus cabellos y colocando sus manos en la nuca. Pero Baz recordó que ellos estaban en medio de algo, y decidió que no había razón para no continuarlo en aquel mismo instante.

Así que con una ligereza que tomó al rubio desprevenido, lo obligó a recostarse boca arriba sobre la cama, y empezó a besar su cuello, metiendo las manos bajo la ropa, tanteando su abdomen. Snow comenzó a moverse inquieto debajo suyo, acercando su cuerpo involuntariamente al suyo. A Baz lo volvía loco aquello, el saber que Snow le pedía más sin siquiera ser consciente de él mismo. Terminó levantándole la camiseta hasta por encima del pecho, y siguió besuquéandolo allí, a la altura del corazón. Su lengua fue rozando su piel, alcanzando un pezón en su camino, mordiéndolo, y consiguiendo que Snow soltara una puteada por la brusquedad del vampiro. Pero este le ignoró, y siguió mordiendo y chupando su piel, bajando aún más, hasta toparse con el borde de sus jeans, y dejó que su lengua jugara por un rato allí, desquiciando a Snow que no veía la hora en que Baz le quitara de una vez los malditos pantalones. La cola larga de Snow se retorcía contra la cama, sorprendiendo a Baz por aquella demostración frente a sus ojos.

Snow terminó quitándose los pantalones él mismo, mirando con enojo a su novio. Baz le sonrió con malicia medida, y tomó con sus manos el elástico de la ropa interior, también bajándolos de una vez. Se dijo que había dado demasiados rodeos con Snow, y que el pobre merecía de una vez un poco la atención que estaba pidiendo. Se llevó el miembro expuesto a la boca, entero, aguantando la arcada que sintió con su movimiento descuidado. Paseó la lengua a lo largo, besó y chupó su piel, sosteniéndose de la cintura de Snow. El chico trataba de no gemir, pero le era imposible. Baz no sabía cómo se sentía, y no quería mentir, la verdad que él quería sentirse igual de bien.

Sin dejar de chupárselo a Snow, comenzó a desvestirse por si solo. Snow levantó la cabeza, observando sus movimientos, y aunque a Baz lo ponía un poco nervioso saber que Simon lo observaba, comenzó a tocarse. Guió su mano hasta su pene, cubriéndolo y subiendo y bajando su mano repetitivamente, calmando de una vez sus propios deseos, aunque no lo suficiente.

—Baz... —La voz de Snow le alcanzó en un susurro, temblorosa—. Espera...

El chico paró inmediatamente, y aunque era lo que menos quería, se separó del cuerpo de Simon, alzando la mirada para ver su rostro.

—¿Qué ocurre? —se preocupó, y aunque no quiso demostrarlo, descubrió un tono lastimero en su propia voz.

Snow lo observó durante unos segundos que a Baz se le hicieron eternos. La intriga lo desesperaba, y que Snow no se diera cuenta era aún más tortuoso.

Pero entonces el muchacho acarició su rostro, siendo ese el gesto más inesperado y suave que había recibido de él jamás. Simon le pidió a Baz que tomara su lugar y se acostara en la cama. Sin preguntar, el vampiro le hizo caso, y apoyó su espalda y el resto de su cuerpo contra las sábanas, relajándose.

Entonces Snow no solo se puso encima suyo, sino que lo hizo colocándose al revés, con el rostro mirando hacia sus pies, y las rodillas a ambos lados de la cabeza de Baz. La vista no le molestaba, por supuesto, aunque le preocupaba que la cola de dragón de Snow le golpeara sin querer durante el acto sexual. Aún así, no podía salirse de su asombro. Snow había adivinado exactamente lo que él quería, y se lo estaba cumpliendo sin haber tenido que pedírselo.

—¿Puedes hacerlo desde allí? —preguntó el rubio para asegurarse. Baz asintió en respuesta, y aunque Snow no podía verlo, asumió que le había dicho que sí.

Snow comenzó primero con su mano sobre el miembro de Baz. Sus dedos jugaron con la punta del pene, bajando lentamente, y como si le hiciera un masaje delicado. A Baz le gustaba, y se le ocurrió preguntarle a Snow cuántas veces se habría masturbado como para saber a la perfección cómo tocarle allí. Pero prefirió guardarse el comentario, no deseando que todo terminara por culpa de una frase innecesaria.

La cintura de Snow fue bajando, recordándole a Baz que quería que continuara. Así que Baz se metió a Snow en la boca, con la lengua rodeándolo y las manos arañando su culo. Y Snow no se quedaba quieto. Lo obligaba a llegar cada vez más profundo, moviéndose contra él y su boca, diciéndole cómo se sentía mejor, y gimiendo y soltando maldiciones en reacción a tanto placer.

Baz, en cambio, sintió que iba a terminar de perder la poca cordura que le quedaba en cuanto sintió a Snow haciendo lo mismo que él. De un momento reemplazó la mano con su lengua, y dejó varios besos a lo largo suyo, y pasó la punta de su lengua por todo él entero, desconcentrándolo en su propia labor, haciéndole perder el ritmo. Baz no sabía cómo iba a poder hacer ambas cosas a la vez.

Al final, fue Baz quien hizo que Snow acabara primero. El chico le avisó un momento antes que estaba a punto de correrse, dándole el tiempo justo para apartarse y evitar que terminara en su boca.

Unos momentos más tardes, cuando el rubio dejó de sentir las oleadas de placer, Baz observó a Snow limpiándose con unas servilletas que tenía guardadas en su cajón de la mesita de luz. También se percató del lío de cosas que tenía allí escondidas.

Y entonces prestó atención a un pequeño envase que había guardado allí mismo. En circunstancias normales, habría fingido no darse cuenta. Pero estaba tan caliente, que estaba fuera de si, y actuó por puro impulso.

Tomó el envase antes de que Snow cerrara el cajón, tomando a su novio por sorpresa con aquel acto.

—¡Hey! —se quejó el rubio, frunciendo el sueño—, Baz, dame eso ahora mismo.

Estaba cabreado, era claro. Pero sus mejillas estaban coloradas. Baz podía saborear la sangre en su rostro si así lo quería. La respiración de Snow era más agitada que la suya, pero aún así trataba de mostrarse serio, como si Baz no se percataba de que tenía el pene de Simon pegado a él, buscando nuevamente que lo tocara.

Baz estaba sentado a su lado, leyendo los detalles del envase. Miró a su novio, incrédulo.

—¿Tenías planeado todo esto? —inquirió, señalando tanto a Snow como a sí mismo. Aún no le devolvía el pote con lubricante, y Simon apenas se atrevía a mirarlo tras aquella pregunta.

—No. Bueno, no así —dijo entonces, confundiendo aún más a su pareja—. Es decir, no lo había planeado para hoy. Pero supuse que si algún día se daba, íbamos a necesitarlo, así que...

Dejó la frase allí, con su significado resonando entre ellos.

—¿Y lo has usado? —se atrevió a preguntar Baz.

Como respuesta, en las mejillas de Snow se concentró aún más sangre que antes.

—Claro que no —se apresuró a decir—, estaba esperando a usarlo contigo.

Baz vaciló por un momento. Hasta que sin previo aviso, abrió el envase, y se embadurnó los dedos con el contenido.

Snow no apartó los ojos de Baz en cuanto se puso de rodillas sobre la cama, y pudo ver con total claridad como se llevaba un par de dedos a la entrada de su ano. Los metió con una simpleza que a Snow lo dejó perplejo, y entonces comprendió que no era la primera vez que se tocaba de aquella manera, que ya lo había hecho antes y seguramente tenía práctica en eso.

Pero tenía entendido que Baz era virgen. ¿Lo habría hecho pensando en él las anteriores veces? ¿Se habría imaginado a Snow dentro suyo, montado encima de él, penetrándolo hasta que ninguno de los dos pudiera más? Porque Snow había hecho lo mismo, solo que masturbándose de la manera más tradicional.

Baz se mordía los labios. Lo estaba disfrutando, y estaba dando todo un espectáculo frente a los ojos de Snow. Su mano se había movido en un principio lento, pero ahora sus dedos desaparecían dentro suyo demasiado rápido, no dejándole ver con detenimiento.

Baz cayó de costado, con el culo mirando a Snow. El muy maldito, seguro lo hacía a propósito.

Baz movió sus dedos dentro suyo, abriéndose todo lo que podía, teniendo una sola meta en su mente. Comenzó a tocarse el miembro para estimularse aún más, y mierda que se sentía bien. No entendía cómo el pudor no lo habían detenido. Pero ya le importaba una mierda.

Quería que Simon lo cogiera de una vez por todas.

Baz sintió la mano de Snow tomando la suya, obligándolo a sacarse los dedos. Entonces sintió otro par de dedos arrimándose a su interior, dudando, y finalmente, abriéndose paso entre su piel.

Baz soltó un gruñido al sentir cómo Simon los movía dentro suyo.

El chico comenzó despacio, al igual que Baz había hecho, para que ambos se acostumbraran a la situación. Baz estaba húmedo de lubricante, y sentía cómo el producto lo ayudaba a moverse a su antojo, a separar sus dedos dentro, haciendo que Baz jadeara, y luego, introdujera otro dedo en su interior. A Baz le ardió un poco, pero era dentro de todo un dolor soportable. Era extraño. No podía decir que lo estaba disfrutando enteramente, pero saber que era Snow quien estaba metiéndole sus dedos, lo ponía a mil.

Entonces se acostumbró a los dedos del chico abriéndose paso una y otra vez en su interior, y no pudo contenerse. Comenzó a gemir más fuerte, importándole una mierda Penelope, los vecinos, y los malditos habitantes de todo el planeta entero. Y cuando comenzaba a disfrutarlo aún más, Simon quitó la mano de él.

Sus manos se posaron en torno a sus caderas, obligándolo a ponerse de rodillas sobre la cama, con la cintura levantada, y Baz pudo sentir el miembro del chicho rozándole el trasero.

Y Baz lo quería. Lo deseaba más que nada en aquel momento, y quería entregarle todo a Snow y que este se quedara con su virginidad, su confianza, su todo.

—Baz... —comenzó Snow, a punto de hacer la típica pregunta que hacían los amantes cuando estaban a punto de tener su primera vez.

—Hazlo de una vez, Snow.

Pero el chico se alejó de él, dejando a Baz completamente perdido.

—Espera, estaba olvidando ponerme condón.

Baz no dijo nada al respecto. Se preguntó si eso importaba siendo que él era vampiro y no podía enfermarse, pero no era algo que consultara con su médico. «Oye, ¿crees que podría tener sexo con mi novio sin usar forro? Ya sabes, porque soy un vampiro y todo eso». Lo más seguro era que lo habría denunciado con el consejo de magia por su condición de no-muerto.

Baz esperó con el culo al aire, demasiado consciente de la posición en la que aguardaba a que su novio se terminara de preparar.

—Ya —dijo Snow, tomándolo de una vez por la cintura.

«Al fin», pensó Baz para si.

—¿Estás seguro de querer hacerlo, Baz? Es decir, no quiero que me malinterpretes, pero creo que sabes a lo que me refiero —empezó a hablar demasiado rápido, claramente nervioso—. Sabes que yo sí quiero, pero si no estás seguro o aún no te sientes preparado...

—Snow, de verdad, me estoy desviviendo aquí mismo esperando a que te calles y empieces de una vez —le cortó llanamente, disipando de forma efectiva cualquier duda que pudiera albergar Snow respecto al asunto.

No pudo evitar sonreír. En verdad le quería.

Comenzó a adentrarse en Baz. Al principio no fue fácil. Baz se quejaba un poco, y siendo que él rara vez demostraba cuando algo le lastimaba, debía ser que en verdad no podía aguantarse el dolor del todo. Así que fue de poco, dejando besos en su espalda para calmarlo, y acariciando la piel de su miembro para que olvidara por lo menos un poco el dolor.

Cuando estuvo completamente dentro, esperó a que Baz le diera la orden. Y cuando este le dijo que podía empezar a moverse, Simon necesitó todo el autocontrol del mundo para mantener el vaivén lento. Baz estaba muy apretado, abrazando su miembro en una mezcla de frío, calor, y crema.

Volvió a penetrarlo suavemente, y continuó con los movimientos lentos por largo rato, paciente, aunque en realidad fuera un impulsivo de mierda. Hasta que sintió la cintura de Baz moviéndose al compás, a un ritmo un poco más acelerado. Simon creyó que había pasado una eternidad. Finalmente, comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de sus movimientos, y salió y entró de él con más fuerza, acostumbrándolo a su ritmo.

Cuando ambos quisieron darse cuenta, Simon se movía frenéticamente detrás de él, sin ser capaz de tomarse un respiro, y con las alas desplegadas por encima de ambos, por alguna razón que Baz no iba a detenerse a pensar. De vez en cuando bajaba la velocidad de las envestidas, solo para llegar hasta el fondo y arrancarle un prolongado suspiro a Baz.

A él le encantaba. Había soñado tanto tiempo con aquello, y finalmente Snow lo estaba haciendo suyo. Las piernas le temblaban, pero no pensaba moverse. Clavó los codos contra el colchón, y gritó el nombre de Snow en cuanto este se movió con brusquedad dentro de él, llenándolo, golpeándolo por dentro pero ya sin lastimarlo.

Baz no podía más. El miembro de Simon lo ocupaba por completo, y entraba y salía, y el roce sus pieles, la humedad, los jadeos de Snow, era todo demasiado para un ser tan desgraciado como él. Era mejor que cualquier sueño. Era todo lo que había estado deseando, y muchísimo más. Y aún así, le exigió más. Snow lo sujetó con aún más fuerza por la cintura, y lo empujó contra sí, no una, sino dos y luego tres y cuatro veces. Y Baz lo estaba gozando, y sintió que lo estaba destrozando al mismo tiempo.

Entonces Baz no pudo resistirlo. Se cayó sobre las sábanas, todo su cuerpo temblando. Quiso evitar eyacular sobre la cama de Snow, pero era demasiado tarde. Había arruinado la sábana, sin embargo, ninguno de mosqueó al respecto. Baz apenas había podido hacerse a un costado. Quedó acostado, jadeando, tratando de tranquilizarse y normalizar su respiración.

Snow se acostó a su lado, con los ojos abiertos como nunca. Observaban su cuerpo desnudo, y la piel pálida y los pequeños temblores de su cuerpo. Baz lo observó de igual manera. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, hubo un instante de seriedad, donde se preguntaron qué estaría pensando el otro.

Y entonces Snow comenzó a reír, y Baz sintió que se derretía. Y se rio junto a Snow, porque tenía la risa más contagiosa del mundo, muy a su pesar. Y entonces Snow le llenó la cara de besos, el cuello, los hombros...

Baz volvió a recomponerse más rápido de lo que había creído.

...

—¿Baz? —la voz de Penny tomó al chico por sorpresa.

Estaba saliendo del baño. Eran las once de la mañana, y acababa de despertarse junto a Snow, que le había prometido prepararle el desayuno como buen anfitrión que era.

El chico se puso nervioso. Penelope no sabía que Baz había pasado la noche allí, si ni siquiera estaba planeado. Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era actuar con total naturalidad, así que la saludó de la forma más casual posible, preguntándole si había dormido bien. E inmediatamente se arrepintió, porque recordó que no habían sido precisamente cuidadosos junto a Snow.

—¿Te quedaste a dormir aquí? —cuestionó ella, pasando sus ojos de él a Snow, claramente fastidiada.

Snow se acercó con una taza de té para Baz y otra para él. Su novio aceptó la suya y dio un sorbo para ahorrarse de responder.

—¡Simon Snow! —gritó entonces ella, exigiendo una explicación.

—Penny, era tarde. Y ya habíamos arreglado vernos hoy también. ¿Por qué lo echaría de casa siendo que tendría que pedirle que volviera hoy, eh?

Penny no dijo nada al respecto. Sabía que Snow tenía un punto. Baz sabía que eran puras patrañas.

Entonces examinó a los dos con detenimiento. Miró hacia el reloj, percatándose de lo tarde que era, y el hecho de que Baz solía despertarse mucho más temprano.

—Por favor, díganme que no estuvieron teniendo sexo estando yo a tan pocos metros de distancia.

Baz fingió una mirada horrorizada. Snow le envidiaba, le salía muy bien pretender esas cosas.

—Deja de hablar idioteces, Bunce.

La respuesta pareció dejarla convencida. Baz creyó que podrían seguir con la rutina de siempre, y que podrían fingir que nada había ocurrido tranquilamente.

Pero entonces Simon soltó una risita nerviosa, y esa fue la única confirmación que Penny necesitaba.

—Oh, no. En serio, no, no, no. No puedo creerlo.

Comenzó a pasearse molesta por toda la cocina, discutiendo con los chicos, diciendo que eran demasiado egoístas y que no les preocupaba traumar a una inocente chica como ella.

Baz desistió demasiado pronto en la discusión.

Después de todo, no sería él quien tuviera la última palabra.

**Author's Note:**

> No tengo excusas para esto :) Pero tenía que escribirlo y quitarlo de mi cabeza de una vez. Lo siento (?)
> 
> -Imagen de portada: qeiem en tumblr.


End file.
